Naruto and The Great Sage of the Wind
by Mr. AFK
Summary: Basically Naruto gets tired of the Hidden Leaf. Getting tired of being mistreated he escapes and now is fending for himself. With the kyuubi in his stomach and ramen in his bag, Naruto goes on an adventure like no other. Care to join him?


Hello Readers, this will be my first Fanfiction so I will make mistakes and such. Read, review, and enjoy.

Summary

Naruto Uzumaki. A boy that was hated and loathed by his own village. Assassination attempts, beaten, isolated. He's been through a lot. Why? He doesn't know, but he's not giving up until he does. Join him on his journey as he explores the world all the while trying to find the truths to his heritage and ultimately decide whether to help the very village that shuned him.

- This is NARUTO UZUMAKI in the GREAT SAGE of the WIND-

We find our friend sleeping peacefully in the grand Village Hidden in the Leaves... or it would be if the entire place wasn't out to get him.

Beep, Beep, Beep

' God what is that?'

Beep, Beep, Beep!

' Aww man, morning already...'

Naruto awoke, a large yawn escaping his lips and arms stretched outwards. Turning off the annoying beast of a alarm clock that was always destroying his beautiful dreams he turned his messy head to face his calender.

What he saw gave him a mini heart attack.

The calender reads as followed : October 10th ... pretty average, the only thing partucularily different about this date was that a large red 'X' was marked across it, red lines also seperated this week from all the others to.

This was Naruto's birthday.

To average people, today would be the day where everything goes your way, a cherished time spent with friends and family. To Naruto, today was the day that the villagers get there way.

The Hokage would be busy making preperations for the festival, drunk villagers roaming the streets, and ghosts from the past haunting many minds.

' Why _me? _Why only _me?_ It's _always _me. '

Naruto clenched his fist and stared out of the window.

" This place is hell, I want to leave! "

**' **_**Finally '**_

Naruto, surprised, fell back on his bed.

" What was that? "

Naruto looked around his tiny apartment, even going as far to look out the window. But no one was currently talking to him.

" I guess i'll be taking this as a sign then. " Naruto surmised.

That night, a certain blonde jinchuriki will never be found in Konoha again.

_Kyubbi Festival : 8: 50 p.m._

" Phew! " Naruto exclaimed, sitting down on his bed. He looked over at a backpack slouched on his bed next to him. This was Naruto's survival kit, basically. He packed food ( a.k.a all the instant ramen in his cabinents ), firestarters, extra matches, extra clothes, water, some more ramen, and backup ramen. All a Uzumaki needs to survive a couple of days, right?

Naruto looked over at his apartment one more time. He cleaned it even though he knew it was going to get burned down at the very best. It was sort of his way of gratitude to it for sheltering him at times like this.

" See ya. " Naruto whispered back to his apartment, jumping of his window and landing in the nearest bush he could find.

Naruto did a little thinking on his escape too. He knew ANBU would be around his apartment and it would be lame to get caught 2 steps away from where he started right?

Naruto looked around his house for a couple of seconds. Waiting for those speedy black dots searching his room or jumping out of there positions.

'None came out huh. All probably ditched first thing when shops halved the sake prices for the festival.' Naruto thought.

He slinked away into the pothole on the sidewalk. Lowering himself in down the slime covered ladder he steadily made his way down, making sure to close the lid quietly. The ANBU could still be around.

Once Naruto plopped down on the sewer floor, he finally released a sigh of relief. The drains were one of the very few places Naruto could feel safe at. When he was little he got thrown down the pipes. After that experience he learned every turn and twist in the darkness.

Once Naruto got down here, not even the ANBU would come after him.

' Well, phase one is finished.'

Naruto ran quickly down the tunnels, his mind remembering the sudden twist and turns that appeared so murky in the darkness.

20 minutes of good running led Naruto to be peeking out of a garbage can, about 50 yards from the Gate,

' 50 yards away from freedom. '

As the blonde looked over the crowded streets he soon realized it would take a good amount of waiting for it to be safe for him to venture out. Naruto's eyes reflected the warming glows of lanturns and the people busy buying food or clothes.

Naruto watched on, slightly ducking his head whenever a nearby villager saw a certain trash can 'move'.

'Could that be me?' Naruto asked. His gaze was found lingering on a certain family. The mother was helping the son eat and the father was laughing at his son's pitiful attempts to not eat the food on the spoon.

Naruto sighed for mabye the 100th time this day.

'I'm gonna miss old man Hokage ' Naruto thought, one of the only people that ever even associated with Naruto, ' ... and Iruka-Sensei.'

A loud crackle in the sky brought Naruto back from his small flashback. The Fireworks were going off. In a split second about 3 quarters of the people on the street were gone, the fireworks were always an amazing thing to watch.

'Finally, some space.'

Naruto quickly hopped out of the trash can, his former stealth quickly forgotten.

'Just 30 more yards.'

The villagers soon took notice of the speeding shock of yellow. Most to tipsy to react Naruto took this chance to hop onto the rooftops but a kunai striking the ground next to his feet quickly ended his escape plan. Looking back Naruto could see 3 ANBU hopping along the multiple buildings.

'Damn, so much for a speedy escape.'

Dodging 2 more kunai and deflecting a couple more Naruto ducked into the allyways, hoping he could lose them. Maneuvering around multiple boxes and hopping over many fallen objects Naruto could almost see the old red walls of the Gates, and thats when one of the ANBU decided to throw a explosive take right next to Naruto .

'Shit shit shit shit SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!'

The initial explosion easily sent Naruto flying threw the air. The black smoke became rapidly consumed by the growing yellow sphere of fire and energy, as the blast finally released itself it sent Naruto hurdling straight... into the Gates!

"HAHAHA, stupid ANBU, see ya you stupid pigs!" Screamed Naruto.

'Was that a little to mean? Nah, they deserve it!'

Forming his hands into that peculiar sign the ANBU sped up their pace, jumping into the air and surrounding Naruto in a mid-air confrontation. The ANBU drew their katanas as Naruto yelled. "TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" In a matter of seconds the ANBU became overwhelmed with a sea of Naruto.

"Make quick work of them guys and the remaing make the human whip!" Commanded Naruto. A quick 10 seconds later Naruto, for the 2nd time that day Naruto was hurdling through the air, this time thanks to his shadow clones.

'I did it! I'm free!'

The lush forest was beneath his feet as the wind searched through his blonde locks.

"This feels great!" Naruto shouted to no one in particular, his shout resounded through the air as he quickly began to plummet into the canopy of the forest... WAIT, WHAT!

And thats all for you guys. Review and do all the good things a loyal viewer should do, just kidding. Anyways bold is always for kyuubi talking and these ' omg ' mean thoughts. Anyways ill elaborat next time. Have a good one! -


End file.
